Impromptu
by darkgirl3
Summary: After a football game is won Caroline gets an impromptu moment in the bathroom at the Grill that she defiantly wasn't expecting. Set in season one


**Title: Impromptu **

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: After a football game is won Caroline gets an impromptu moment in the bathroom at the Grill that she defiantly wasn't expecting. Set in season one**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I own nothing if I did lots of things wouldn't have happened**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline walked into the bathroom at the grill putting her bag down. The football team had just won their game and she was happy. She was the head cheerleader and she loved doing that. It gave her an outlet because lately she wasn't boding well in the sex department. She didn't look up when the door opened she figured it would be another female. She was in the women's restroom after all and they were the only ones supposed to come in.

However, when two strong arms wrapped around her she looked up being met with a set of eyes in the mirror that was watching her. She could tell him no, but she had no reason to. The last two days during practice he'd been staying later and it wasn't for the reasons he gave. They had been talking and she knew he'd been flirting with her. She had been flirting back just as much as he had been as well.

The other girls on the squad would always finish their laps faster than she did. She liked to enjoy the time she got to herself during the four laps they'd run after practice. He had been running with her the last two days when practice was over. Some of the time they didn't talk they just ran in silence together. However, yesterday on the last lap he'd been running backwards in front of her and they had talked. Once they had finished he'd taken off to the locker room. Before he had left though, he had gotten right up in her personal space and told her if the team won he'd give her something. The way his voice had sounded when he'd said it had sent shivers down her back making goosebumps appear on her body. She had gotten herself off in the shower once she was in the locker room.

She was wearing her cheerleading outfit still so he had easy access to her body. His hands moved up her legs making her let out a slight moan because it felt so good. She had wanted this for a while now. It was him after all and she was sure after the way she'd said his name on the side lines he knew too. He had to know that she was cheering for him. The other guys were good, but she thought he was just a little better. He might not be the quarterback, but she could care less about that because she'd never been the girl that needed to date a quarterback to have a status on her. It had been two days sure, but she'd been thinking about him longer than that.

Caroline turned around facing him now so she could touch him too. He still had the war paint on his face, but he was in a t-shirt and jeans now. She wanted his jersey, but this would have to do. She couldn't be too picky after all she could always get him in the jersey later. She swore to herself that there would be a later too. She was going to have him more than once; she'd never just be a notch in his belt.

He peeled the top part of her cheer outfit off and grinned finding her without a bra on. He knew that her breast had been a little more bouncy out there today. He watched her during her cheer practices every day. He liked the short shorts she wore and the sports bras that they practiced in. He hadn't missed her yelling his name extra loud out on the field today. He had also watched her during half time when they were doing their routine. When they had gone back onto the field he had stopped next to her first whispering in her ear. He had told her he would be seeing her soon because they had been up twice as many points as the other team. He had felt it that they would win and he'd collect his prize.

He went for her breasts and she held him there moaning as he sucked her nipples. She knew how good his mouth could feel because he'd done this before, but it was ages ago at Duke's party one year when they'd both been a little high. He still had been thorough even though he'd had booze and pot in him. He had made her cum so damn hard that night she'd blacked out. She still remembered it to this day the hot and rough sex they'd had. She hadn't given a damn how demanding he'd been because she'd given it back to him. She hated slow, it was for anybody but the two of them.

Caroline still couldn't remember how many times they'd had sex that night, but they'd been exhausted the next day. The two of them hadn't talked about what had happened that night and it hadn't happened again, until now. She knew that she probably already had been a notch on his belt if she thought about it. However, she stopped thinking because she wanted him, she wanted this right now.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler moved his mouth over to her next breast licking at the nipple before sucking it just like he had its twin. He let his hand move up cupping her breast that he wasn't sucking in his hand. He twisted her nipple causing her to moan arching her back so that more of her breast was in his mouth and hand. She curled her fingers into his hair gasping out when he bit down firmly on her nipple pulling it between his teeth. She had not expected him to show up in here and do this to her, but she wasn't going to tell him to stop. She hadn't expected him to follow through on what he'd said about collecting his prize.

He knelt down jerking her skirt down along with her spanks thrusting his tongue against her clit making her scream out in pleasure. He put her leg over his shoulder so he could get at her better. She was trying to form words, but after that she had nothing in her mind left. She couldn't even think to say his name as he started sucking at her clit. She leaned back against the counter moving her other leg a little farther apart so that he had even better access. Tyler thrust his tongue into her opening over and over before licking at her clit again sucking it and pulling at it again. He used his teeth to hold it as his tongue went to town on it until she was almost shouting as she started cumming.

Caroline whimpered as he let her leg down standing up kissing her. She put her hands around his waist leaning her body against him wishing she could feel his skin against hers. "Take your shirt off," she wanted to touch him, to return the pleasure that he had given her.

"No," Tyler said turning her back around so that she was facing the mirror again. He knew she might try and take his shirt off so he was stopping that before it could happen. The game had been hell and so was wearing a shirt, but skin on skin would be brutal right now. "May I fuck you?" he was asking for permission because he didn't want her thinking he would do it against her will. Caroline whimpered nodding, she would smack anybody else that asked her that, but she couldn't help feel all these butterflies in her stomach. The words had gone straight to her sex too because she could feel herself getting wetter. "I need words," he wanted to hear her say it no need for him to get mixed signals.

"YES," she didn't mean to shout it, but she wanted him inside of her now, "Take your shirt off," she wanted to feel him against her; it couldn't be that hard of a request.

"I said no," he gripped her hips after he let his jeans fall; he hadn't put his boxers back on before leaving the locker room after the game. He tested her to make sure she was good and wet before he thrusted inside of her. "Ask again and I will stop," he said against her ear as he kissed the back of her neck.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline whimpered, taking hold of the counter top moving back against him as he moved into her quick and fast into her. She hadn't had sex in three months and she sure as hell wasn't counting her vibrator because it wasn't a real man. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from saying something back at his comment of stopping. She would kick his ass so damn badly if he did that, she might be a girl, but she would make him rethink his idea of stopping.

Tyler bit down on her shoulder sucking the skin there into his mouth before licking the spot with his tongue soothing it. Caroline bucked back against him as he hit against her g-spot. "Don't stop," she pleaded leaning farther over hissing as her nipples touched against the cold counter top. She closed her eyes letting a string of sounds out that were supposed to be words. However, only two of them made any since to either one of them. She felt his hands cover both her breasts kneeling at them as he kept moving.

He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her hitting all of the right spots. He moved his lips a little farther down kissing her back before nipping there as well. He let his mouth wonder over her back before moving to her neck sucking at her pulse. "Touch yourself," he knew she was close because her inner walls kept clamping down on him with each thrust he made.

"No," Caroline said giving him a taste of his own medicine, she smiled to herself before her eyes shot open as he pulled free of her, but kept his hands on her breasts. "Tyler, you do this I will murder you," she said breathing heavily because she had been almost there. If he had kept going she would have cum with another thrust.

"I said touch yourself," he nipped at her earlobe, "As soon as you do, I'll continue," he whispered.

Caroline knew that she had two choices and she didn't want to give in, he hadn't given her what she wanted so why should she do what he wanted. "Damn you," she moved her hand down touching her clit and in that same moment he thrust back into her triggering her orgasm. "TYLER," she screamed out as he moved into her biting down onto her shoulder again as she felt him cumming in long hot spurts. He kept thrusting until he couldn't move panting against her ear leaning against her back. He didn't have all of his weight onto her, but just enough.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

After a few minutes Tyler pulled out of her pulling his jeans back up fastening them back. "I'll let you exit first," he said leaning against the wall that was between the sinks and the stalls.

Caroline looked up at him once she caught her breath, "So you're just going to fuck me and that's it?" She asked putting her hands on her hips, he was not going to do this to her. "I do not think so, I won't be just another notch on your fucking belt or bed post," she pulled her hand back ready to slap him, but he caught her hand pulling her to him kissing her. It wasn't like the one they had shared earlier. This one was nice and slow, gentle too.

She moaned into the kiss as he pulled her closer gripping her ass turning her around so she was against the wall he'd been standing against. She tried to break free, but when she did he ground against her, "You're going to exit the bathroom first Caroline," he said, between kisses before bringing her left leg up so it wrapped around his waist. Caroline gasped out as the material of his jeans hit against her sensitive parts. She gripped the top of his shoulders a little too tight causing him to his in pain, but he kept moving against her.

Caroline turned her head to the side, but he turned her chin so she was looking back at him. He started kissing her again as one of his hands moved so that it was between them. He started stroking her clit in a fast pace too. He wanted to see her when she came again, he hadn't got to earlier. It never was a requirement with the other females he'd been with, but with Caroline he wanted to watch her fall apart.

She cried out sucking the bottom part of his lip into her mouth before battling him for control. She reached between them trying to get his jeans undone again she wanted him inside of her again, but he used his other hand to pin both of her hands so she couldn't. It took too more strokes from his fingers and she was going over again her body stiffening as she came. Tyler let her leg drop back to the floor. She whimpered at the loss of contact watching him lick his fingers clean of her juices.

"Now, get dressed, Caroline," he pulled away completely picking her top and skirt up tossing them to her. He put her spanks into his jeans' pocket, "I'll give those back later," he walked so that he was against the back wall so when she opened the door he wouldn't be seen, but he could care less if somebody saw him with her.

He smiled as she put her cheer top and skirt back on before she looked back at him. "Next time, you will take your shirt off," she said jerking the bathroom door open and walking out of the bathroom. The door shut and she walked over sitting down at one of the tables with Bonnie and Elena. She sent a text that the coast was clear that he could exit too. She couldn't believe that he hadn't locked the door when he had come in. She was going to get him back somehow for not doing what she'd wanted him to do.

Tyler knew the text was from Caroline so he didn't answer it right away. Instead he looked up into the mirror after getting the war paint off. He'd locked the door when she left, he hadn't while they'd been having sex though. He knew she would have kicked his ass if somebody walked in on them, but he couldn't help it. He finally picked up his phone sending message back. "My car, in two hours," he knew it would get her attention. Once it was sent he walked out of the bathroom heading for the exit. He had only come into the Grill to see if she was willing and she had been.

Caroline looked at the phone before turning it off after she sent a reply, 'No' she knew that it would be the last thing he was expecting, but it served him right for not doing what she had wanted him to do. She had seen him walk out of the place so she got up telling her friends she had to go. She needed to do some things she said even though she had nothing that was important to do.

**B TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline walked into her house finding Tyler in her bedroom, "What are you doing in my house and in my bed? We sure as hell aren't having sex again," She didn't mean to sound pissed off, but he had broken into her house and was sitting on her bed.

"I got your text," he said getting up, "I didn't expect you to, I know what no means," he hadn't come here to have sex with her because he wouldn't be a dick to her. He was standing in front of her and pulled his shirt off, "I got sun burned, I was helping my mom and got burnt," it was why he didn't want to take his shirt off. He thought that he owed her an explanation. He wouldn't do it for anybody else and didn't know why he had come here to tell her that. He didn't need to, but he had and he looked down, "It hurts like hell having any contact,"

Caroline sighed she could only imagine what kind of pain digging her nails into his shoulders had caused him, "Tyler, don't you know about sun screen?" she asked before she walked out of her bedroom coming back a few minutes later with a bottle of aloe lotion, "Put this on your body, it will help," she said shaking her head adding not to work outside without some kind of protection again. She had thought it had been another reason that he'd kept his shirt on. It was no secret among their group of friends that his dad was not the nicest person on earth.

"I can't exactly put it on my back," he laughed, but thanked her for it. He really hadn't thought he would get that burnt in two hours, "I'll see you later," he picked his shirt up ready to put it back on, but Caroline was the one doing the stopping this time.

"I'll put this on you so I know that it gets all over you, back included," she smiled, "And then we're going to the backseat of your car," she didn't know why she'd changed her mind she just had. It had turned her on seeing him being this honest and open. She wanted to take care of him because he had nobody else that would.

"I'd rather be right here," he said before he kissed her. He didn't need to be in the back seat of his car. They had her bed and it would be better because he wouldn't get caught if somebody spotted them.

**THE END**


End file.
